


we're sewn together

by Betsy



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Incest, Original Fiction
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betsy/pseuds/Betsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>novamente só a thay pode ler</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're sewn together

**Author's Note:**

> thay eu te amo

Faltava apenas uma semana para o aniversário de Vladimir e Katya já sabia exatamente o que fazer.

 

Já havia algum tempo que ela sentia curiosidade e principalmente vontade de tomar o controle durante o sexo e ficar por cima pelo menos uma vez. Entretanto, sempre que tentava, Vlad imediatamente rolava na cama e trocava as posições, voltando a ficar no comando. Sabia o quanto ele odiava a ideia de abrir mão de sua dominância, por isso, não costumava insistir muito para não aborrecê-lo. Porém, a cada vez que transavam, seu desejo de ficar por cima pelo menos uma vez aumentava mais, e agora, com a oportunidade do aniversário de seu irmão, teria a chance perfeita de conseguir o que queria.

 

Katya tinha um plano.

 

E era um plano muito bom para ambas as partes.

 

* * *

  
  


Assim que o dia do aniversário de Vlad chegou, Katya iniciou seu plano.

 

Não dormira à noite; para não correr o risco de adormecer e estragar todo o seu esquema, decidira ficar acordada no quarto, esperando que a madrugada ficasse bem tarde para poder fazer o que planejava. O primeiro passo já havia sido dado. Agora precisava continuar com o resto do plano.

 

Saiu do quarto silenciosamente, na ponta dos pés, enquanto tomava o caminho até o dormitório de Vladimir. Já eram três da manhã, por isso, devia fazer o mínimo de barulho o possível para não ser pega e ganhar uma possível detenção de presente. O fato de descobrirem que por trás de sua relação fraternal com Vlad havia algo bem mais _profundo_ não a incomodava mais - desde que perderam a cautela quando ficaram bêbados e se beijaram publicamente, a maioria dos estudantes do Instituto já sabiam que os dois tinham um caso. Se fossem pegos mais uma vez, pouco lhe importava.

 

Assim que chegou no dormitório do irmão, bateu duas vezes na porta e apertou o longo robe de seda que usava mais firmemente ao redor de seu corpo. Quando Vlad abriu a porta, concluiu pelo seu semblante que ele havia passado a noite acordado também. Vlad tinha insônia e não eram nada raras as vezes em que ele não conseguia dormir. Bem, para o que estava por vir, era bom ele estar bem desperto.

 

Ao ver Katya parada em frente a sua porta, Vlad deu um sorriso de canto. Já sabia porque ela estava ali: provavelmente a irmã tivera um pesadelo e teria que dormir com ele para adormecer mais uma vez. Porém, aquilo não o incomodava; na verdade, até se sentia mais confortável na presença dela.

 

— Vlad, posso…

 

— Já sei o que vai pedir, _manchkin_ — o irmão a interrompeu, alargando o pequeno sorriso em seu rosto. — Já não te disse que não precisa perguntar?

 

— Eu não queria correr o risco de te assustar — ela mordeu o lábio e deu um passo para entrar no quarto pelo espaço que Vlad deixara. Esperou que ele fechasse a porta para continuar — Sabe que dia é hoje?

 

— Hm — uma expressão pensativa tomou seu rosto. — Sexta-feira?

 

— Não — Katya negou com a cabeça enquanto esboçava um sorriso divertido. — É o seu aniversário, _malysh_.

 

— Eu ainda não dormi, então pra mim ainda é sexta — Vlad deu de ombros.

 

(((NAO SEI SE ESSE DETALHE EH VERIDICO MAS ISSO EH TAO EU QUE)))

 

— Mas já passou da meia noite e segundo as medidas de tempo, já é seu aniversário — ela riu, jogando seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele.

 

— Pra mim ainda é sexta — ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

 

— Não importa — Katya deu de ombros e então aproximou seus rostos, beijando-o apaixonadamente em seguida. Quando se separaram, ela sorriu. — Feliz aniversário, Vlad.

 

— Obrigado, _manchkin_ — o mais velho sorriu de canto mais uma vez e uniu seus lábios novamente, levando suas mãos até a cintura de Katya para trazê-la ainda mais perto. Foi só quando a ponta de seus dedos tocou o tecido delicado da roupa da irmã que Vlad percebeu que ela estava usando um robe. Sempre a vira dormindo de pijama e achava que ela não se preocupava em cobrir sua vestimenta quando saía do quarto para ir fazer companhia a ele. Ao esfregar os dedos no tecido com mais força, percebeu que havia algo por baixo do robe, mas não fazia ideia do que era.

 

Assim que Katya percebeu que Vlad tinha notado que vestia mais alguma coisa, seu coração se acelerou. O plano estava prestes a começar a funcionar de verdade e realmente queria que dessa vez seu desejo se concretizasse. Esse fator aliado com a proximidade do irmão — que sempre despertava seus nervos pelos efeitos da paixão profunda que nutria por ele — faziam com que seus batimentos se acelerassem.

 

— Sabe… — Vladimir começou, distribuindo beijos pelo pescoço pálido da mais nova e chegando até sua orelha para morder seu lóbulo. — Ainda não é meu aniversário, mas eu acho que mereço um presente da minha irmãzinha.

 

A carícia e o tom de voz rouco de Vlad despertaram uma corrente de arrepios no corpo de Katya, que sorriu maliciosamente e guiou o irmão até a cama. — Com certeza, _malysh_ — levou as mãos até os ombros dele, empurrando-o sutilmente para que caísse sentado no colchão. — Tenho uma surpresa pra você.

 

Levando as mãos até as costas, desatou o laço que prendia o robe. O tecido suave escorregou pelo seu corpo até chegar no chão e revelar uma lingerie totalmente provocadora, formada por um corset vermelho rendado e uma calcinha fio-dental da mesma  cor.

 

No exato momento em que visualizou o traje da irmã, uma faísca de luxúria incandesceu os olhos castanhos-escuro de Vlad e sentiu sua calça tornar-se mais apertada. — Katya… — murmurou. — Te ver assim me dá vontade de te foder agora mesmo. — Dirigiu as mãos até o braço dela, beijando toda a extensão de pele que estava a seu alcance.

 

Quando ouviu as palavras do irmão, Katya sentiu o calor entre suas pernas se intensificar. — É exatamente essa a intenção, Vlad. — Permitiu-se sorrir maliciosamente e então mordeu o lábio inferior numa tentativa de seduzí-lo ainda mais.

 

O gesto provocativo da mais nova foi o que bastou para Vladimir imediatamente puxá-la para sentar-se em seu colo e iniciar um beijo feroz. Suas mãos trilhavam possessivamente todo o caminho das costas de Katya. A corrente sanguínea dos dois já havia se transformado em lava fervente e a língua de ambos travava uma batalha ferrenha para obter mais controle da boca do outro. O plano da mulher ainda não havia chegado em sua parte mais efetiva, mas já sabia que o dinheiro que gastara na lingerie seria em vão. Quando Vlad estivesse totalmente dominado por sua luxúria e selvageria, certamente rasgaria as peças de roupa sem pensar duas vezes. Levou as mãos até os cachos do irmão, desesperadamente tentando chegar mais perto dele - se é que era fisicamente possível. Assim que sentiu a ereção logo abaixo de sua área mais sensível, começou quase involuntariamente a friccionar seus quadris na direção do volume do irmão por cima das roupas.

 

Vlad, cada vez mais embriagado pela vontade de tê-la de uma vez, dirigiu os lábios até o pescoço de Katya. Sua intenção era depositar alguns beijos pela pele exposta, entretanto, o desejo crescente e sua usual falta de sutilidade fizeram com que a carícia se assemelhasse com chupões. Passou a língua pela extensão do pescoço da irmã, desesperado para sentir o gosto de sua pele e o cheiro que ela exalava, até que sua boca encontrou a orelha dela. — Você não presta, sabia? — sussurrou, conduzindo as mãos até as amarras do corset da irmã numa tentativa de desfazê-las, entretanto, a pressa acabou culminando nos laços da roupa rasgados. — Me deixando louco desse jeito, tsc… É uma péssima irmã.

 

— Somos farinha do mesmo saco, Vlad — respondeu, com um sorriso lascivo tomando posse de seus lábios. — Nós dois somos terríveis — Katya levou as mãos até as laterais do rosto do irmão, puxando-o para que ficassem frente a frente. Trocou com ele um olhar carregado de desejo e então puxou o ar para que continuasse a falar. — E, se isso é ser uma péssima irmã, então _não quero ser boa_. — Completou, deixando toda a malícia que possuía transparecer em seu tom de voz enquanto o puxava para mais um beijo agressivo, sentindo uma urgência descomunal para saborear os lábios do irmão.

 

A frase de Katya e sua língua quente colidindo com sua própria deixaram o mais velho ainda mais excitado, e pouco a pouco Vlad perdia o juízo. Suas mãos acariciaram possessivamente as costas da irmã até chegar na parte posterior de suas coxas e ali os dedos se apertaram fortemente, buscando aproximar sua feminilidade de seu membro por baixo das roupas. Já quase sem ar, interrompeu o beijo e mordeu o lábio inferior da mulher, puxando-o em sua direção. Desceu sua boca até o pescoço dela novamente, deixando ali algumas marcas roxas que certamente permaneceriam por alguns dias. Katya suspirou e acelerou os movimentos de seus quadris, gemendo sutilmente sem perceber cada vez que sua intimidade roçava a do irmão.

 

Os arquejos da mais nova soavam como um incentivo para Vlad, e já sem paciência, terminou de rasgar o corset que ela usava, partindo-o em dois. Jogou a peça no chão e quando pôde contemplar os seios da mulher, agora livres da lingerie, uma chama de luxúria iluminou suas órbitas mais uma vez e ele olhou para Katya, que tinha os lábios totalmente avermelhados pelo beijo de outrora. — Tão linda… — Elogiou-a, enrolando os dedos indicadores em suas madeixas escuras para colocá-las para trás e ter uma vista mais privilegiada de seu busto. Suas mãos abraçaram as costas desnudas da irmã e então trouxe seu corpo esguio para mais perto antes de capturar um de seus mamilos com a boca. A mordiscada quase feroz que Vlad lhe dera fizeram Katya estremecer e novamente soltar mais um suspiro. O mais velho entreabriu os lábios mais alguns milímetros, fazendo sua língua circundar a protuberância do seio que experimentava e sua mão dirigiu-se até o outro, massageando-o com uma certa força. Ela, entretanto, não sentia incômodo; pelo contrário, gostava da brutalidade que Vlad possuía quando a tocava. A sensação prazerosa fez com que a irmã tombasse a cabeça para trás, suspirando mais longamente cada vez que o homem mudava ou intensificava as carícias em seus seios. Instantes depois, a atenção de Vlad não estava mais concentrada apenas no mamilo e ele passou a distribuir beijos por toda aquela área, alternando com sucções violentas que também deixariam suas próprias marcas.

 

Vladimir sentia-se como um vulcão em erupção. A pele de Katya estava em chamas e sentí-la assim apenas aumentava seu próprio prazer. Deixou que seu nariz escorregasse pela tez pálida da mulher, somente para sentir o odor que ela possuía. No momento, Katya tinha cheiro puramente de _sexo_. Era muito fácil perceber quando ela estava excitada e adorava como ela deixava transparecer seu desejo até em sua fragrância natural. Aquilo só contribuía para deixar ele próprio mais enlouquecido de prazer. Sua irmã era proibida, sim, mas _deliciosamente_ proibida. O gosto de seus lábios, o tom de seus gemidos, seu cheiro e até o jeito que sua feminilidade o recebia eram coisas por quais Vlad acumulava uma afeição descomunal, exatamente por serem totalmente erradas aos olhos de qualquer um que soubesse a verdade por trás de seu relacionamento. Lembrar-se das coisas físicas que mais gostava em Katya serviu para deixá-lo ainda mais embriagado em luxúria e a cada instante que se passava, sua ereção parecia aumentar de volume.

 

Deixando de concentrar-se nos seios da irmã, levou a mão até o meio de suas pernas e acariciou a área por cima do fino tecido da calcinha. Sorriu ao sentir a umidade na peça de roupa e começou a apertar levemente com o polegar, ainda separado pela fábrica da lingerie, seu ponto de prazer. Um gemido longo e alto ecoou do fundo da garganta de Katya até sair pelos seus lábios. — Mal comecei e já está pronta para mim — disse Vlad, referindo-se à umidade já excessiva na intimidade da mulher. — Vai ter que esperar mais alguns minutos — continuou, diminuindo a velocidade das carícias. — Ainda quero te torturar mais um pouquinho — soltou uma risada rouca, afastando a calcinha que Katya usava e imediatamente escorregando dois dedos por sua entrada.

 

No momento em que a mão de Vlad começou a trabalhar entre suas pernas, a irmã sentiu o ar lhe faltar e soltou um suspiro alto. Já tinha quase se esquecido completamente do plano, entretanto, ele era muito importante para que o deixasse totalmente de lado. O calor que brotava em seu baixo ventre começava a se espalhar cada vez mais pelo resto do corpo e teve de morder o lábio para conter o resto dos arquejos que insistiam em escapar de sua boca. Provavelmente, alguém do quarto vizinho acabaria acordando se continuasse gemendo alto demais. Sabia que as outras pessoas do Instituto reprovavam completamente seu relacionamento com Vlad, e sabia que muitas os viam como dois pecadores. Às vezes, sentia-se levemente culpada por estar apaixonada por seu irmão, mas foi algo completamente impossível de se evitar. Também não conseguia mais ver nada de errado na relação dos dois; como poderia não amá-lo? Era ele quem a protegera, acolhera e confortava. Era ele que estava ao seu lado sempre que precisava. Não havia como não se apaixonar perdidamente por Vlad; ele era seu mundo.

 

O pensamento fez seus batimentos cardíacos se acelerarem e então puxou Vlad para selar seus lábios de uma forma apaixonada. Se o tivesse ali, ao seu lado, nada mais importava. As mãos correram até a barra da camiseta do irmão, puxando-a para cima para revelar seu tronco desnudo. Assim que livrou-se da peça de roupa, jogou-a em qualquer lugar do quarto e cravou as unhas nas costas do irmão, levando-as para baixo instantes depois para arranhá-lo, fazendo-o grunhir. Com certeza aquelas marcas não sumiriam muito rápido, contudo, era assim que mais gostava dele: com hematomas, arranhões e vergões feitos por ela, para mostrar a todos que ele a pertencia.

 

Sentir a carne extremamente e quente e úmida de Katya ao redor de seus dedos estava levando-o às beiras da loucura, e sabia que não aguentaria provocá-la por muito mais tempo. Precisava tê-la logo, saciar a sede que sentia por possuí-la de uma vez por todas. Pensar naquilo só serviu para aumentar seu desespero e então retirou os dedos da intimidade dela, levando as duas mãos para a pequena peça de roupa que ainda a cobria. — Gastou dinheiro à toa, Katya. Vou rasgar isso daqui em pedacinhos — mordeu o lóbulo da irmã com força e o suspiro de prazer que ela soltou fê-lo perder completamente suas rédeas. Tomado pela fúria, puxou a calcinha e partiu-a em duas, exatamente como tinha prometido anteriormente. Rapidamente girou na cama e então deitou-a no colchão, invertendo suas posições com cuidado para não depositar peso sobre a irmã. Seus olhos deram uma conferida abrangente no corpo magro de Katya, descendo de sua cabeça até as coxas bem delineadas, devorando-a apenas com as íris de seus olhos. Queimava cada vez mais e já não conseguia mais aguentar o aperto torturante em sua calça. Desfez-se rapidamente de todas as peças que revestiam suas pernas, com a ajuda das mãos trêmulas da irmã - que, naquela hora, já ansiava para finalmente iniciar o que tinha planejado. Assim que estava completamente nu, posicionou seu membro entre as coxas da mais nova, já preparando-se para dar a primeira investida. Entretanto, ela fizera algo que não conseguira prever.

 

Agilmente, Katya colocou as mãos nos ombros de Vlad e rolou na cama, tomando o controle por si mesma. Deixou que um sorriso safado brotasse em seus lábios rosados e pôde ver o desconforto estampado na face do irmão. Ele, quase tão rápido quanto a mais nova, também girou e assim inverteu suas posições para ficar por cima mais uma vez. Porém, em sua relutância, ela voltou a trocar os lugares.

 

— Se quer realmente transar comigo hoje — inclinou-se lentamente sobre o corpo dele, como uma leoa faria com sua presa, e começou a sussurrar em seu ouvido. — Vai ter que me deixar ficar por cima.

 

O silêncio sepulcral que se instalou no ambiente segundos depois era carregado de tensão. Katya percebeu que ele notavelmente não gostara nada da ideia e teve certeza disso quando aversão contorceu seu rosto antes inexpressivo. Vladimir bufou de raiva e sentiu a irritação lentamente tomar conta de seu emocional. Era ele quem deveria ficar por cima e controlar os movimentos, Katya deveria saber disso.

 

— Vamos lá, Vlad, você sabe que quer isso — tentou convencê-lo com murmúrios sedutores ao pé de seu ouvido e uma mão escorregou vagarosamente pelo tronco despido de Vlad, atravessando o emaranhado de pelos em seu peitoral e finalmente, chegando no local que almejava. Segurou sua extensão quase com força e então começou a massageá-la, encaixando o rosto na pele exposta da nuca de Vladimir e ali depositando beijos suaves. Ele sentiu-se fora dos estribos mais uma vez e tornou a arfar, ainda irritado com Katya por sua audácia em desafiar seu domínio pleno, mas imerso no calor que começava em seu extremo e espalhava-se pelo resto do corpo. — Vamos, _malysh_ , não vai doer — atiçou mais uma vez, sussurrando quase como uma gata ronronava, e em pouco tempo todo o aborrecimento do irmão sumiu.

 

— _Chyort voz'mi!_ — xingou entre dentes, quase se arrependendo pelo que faria em seguida. — Vai logo, Katya.

 

Um sorriso totalmente malicioso brincou nos lábios de Katya, que levou a mão ao queixo do irmão e puxou-o para um beijo suave. — Sabia que concordaria — sua coluna voltou a ficar reta e espalmou as mãos no abdômen de Vlad, apoiando os braços para vagarosamente encaixar-se em sua extensão. Assim que ambas as peles entraram em contato, os dois soltaram um gemido em uníssono. Katya iniciou os movimentos de um jeito bem lento, com a intenção de provocar o mais velho mais um pouco. Estava brincando com fogo, sabia disso, mas talvez gostaria de se queimar.

 

Vlad, que achou que ficar por baixo seria totalmente humilhante. percebia seu engano a cada vez que os quadris de Katya colidiam contra os seus. A sensação era melhor do que pensava, e estar dentro dela como sempre era exageradamente agradável. Gemidos roucos escapavam de sua boca e precisava puxar muita quantidade de ar para não perder totalmente o fôlego. Levou as mãos até a cintura bem delineada de Katya, conduzindo-a para acelerar o ritmo. A umidade da irmã escorregava pelo seu membro, atingindo a cada movimento um ponto mais fundo dela mesma. Já não conseguia mais conter seus gemidos, por mais que tentasse, e sabia que os alunos nos cômodos vizinhos já tinham os escutado. Entretanto, parou de se importar com aquilo. Quando Vlad estava dentro dela, sentia-se totalmente completa. Não tinha nenhuma vergonha em ter um caso com ele, e também não via motivos para esconder o amor profundo que sentia por ele.

 

Cada arquejo de prazer que Katya soltava soava como música aos ouvidos de Vladimir. O contato de ambas as carnes era mais aprazível do que imaginava que fosse e ali, deitado, tinha a visão perfeita do corpo da irmã, seus seios medianos sutilmente se movendo conforme ela cavalgava nele, os olhos fechados pelo prazer intenso que sentia. A visão dela tão excitada quanto ele fazia seu corpo pedir por ainda mais. Saber que era o único que despertava todas essas sensações deleitosas nela era uma ideia perigosa que favorecia a perda de sua sanidade. Sem perceber, já apertava mais firmemente a cintura de Katya, induzindo-a para que seus quadris se chocassem com maior violência. Ela inclinou-se um pouco mais na direção dele, mudando o ângulo da penetração para sentí-lo em seu ponto mais fundo e prazeroso e mordeu o lábio assim que o membro de Vlad a atingiu aonde mais precisava. O gesto provocou-o, acendendo seus nervos num ponto de ebulição que jamais pensou que fosse possível e então percebeu que estava perto de chegar ao seu ápice. Quando Katya notou, contraiu as paredes de sua intimidade para atiçá-lo. Vlad imediatamente soltou um gemido alto e fechou os olhos fortemente, extasiado pela sensação maravilhosa que a irmã lhe causara. Ela repetiu o ato, com a consciência de que ele apreciara e foi o que bastou para que Vladimir tivesse seu orgasmo.

 

Um arquejo rouco e ruidoso seguiu os próximos instantes e manteve as mãos fortes na cintura de Katya, com a intenção de impedir que ela se movesse para jorrar ainda dentro dela. Espasmos de prazer contorceram seu corpo e ele fechou os olhos com força, perdendo o controle dos movimentos de seu corpo por estar inebriado em puro prazer. Assim que a sensação acabou, tirou as mãos da cintura de Katya para permitir que ela se movesse. A irmã deitou em cima dele, debruçando-se sobre seu peito enquanto sorria marotamente. — Eu disse que não iria doer — alargou o sorriso. — Foi bom?

 

— Você sempre é maravilhosa na cama — respondeu Vlad, levando a mão até a nuca dela e puxando-a para um beijo ardente. — Entretanto, você não gozou ainda — continuou após soltá-la. — Precisamos dar um jeito nisso.

 

Sem que Katya ao menos notasse, Vlad já havia trocado suas posições. As palavras anteriores dele acenderam mais chamas em seu baixo ventre. Estava curiosa para saber o que ele faria, mas já podia ter certeza de que, quaisquer que fossem suas ações seguintes, seriam carregadas de possessividade e dominância.

 

Em poucos segundos, a boca de Vlad já trilhava vagarosamente um caminho de beijos no meio do vale entre seus seios. Seu polegar acariciava suavemente o mamilo direito de Katya em movimentos circulares, enquanto o irmão se demorava em arrastar sua boca pela pele pálida da mais nova sem pressa alguma. Katya arqueou as costas na direção dele, entregando-se ao seu toque. Não era o bastante. Nunca seria o bastante.

 

O que começou com sutileza, entretanto, acabou na pressa e selvageria muito costumeira de Vladimir. Sem qualquer aviso, abocanhou o outro seio da morena, sugando-o violentamente e de tempos em tempos, mordendo-o com considerável violência. A mão que a acariciava agora beliscava seu mamilo com agressividade e Katya arfou sonoramente, entretanto, a falta de delicadeza de Vlad não a incomodava nem um pouco. O amava com todas as suas facetas, fossem elas escuras ou claras. Se sua verdadeira natureza era uma fera, não o pediria para enjaular-se. Depois que ele parou de focar em seus seios e desceu os beijos um pouco mais, Katya levantou a cabeça alguns centímetros apenas para ver as diversas manchas vermelhas e roxas que contrastavam com sua pele pálida. Havia uma marca ainda avermelhada de mordida bem próxima da aréola de seu seio e ela riu assim que a avistou. Aquele era apenas um dos vários hematomas que a acompanhariam nos dias seguintes.

 

Vlad desceu mais alguns centímetros e antes que percebesse, já havia chegado na tatuagem de Katya em sua pélvis. Ao avistá-la, sorriu maliciosamente enquanto olhava diretamente para a face da irmã e instantaneamente começou a passar a ponta de sua língua calmamente pela extensão do desenho em sua tez. Correntes elétricas transpassaram a coluna vertebral de Katya, transformando-se em arrepios. Soltou um grunhido frustrado ao perceber o quanto ansiava pela boca de Vlad tocando-a ainda mais embaixo, no lugar onde era mais sensível. Ele, provavelmente ciente dos desejos da irmã, levou a língua até a parte interna de suas coxas, mas não saboreou-a de imediato aonde ela queria. Espalhou beijos molhados pela sua virilha, chegando cada vez mais perigosamente perto da origem do calor da irmã. Ansiosa pela carícia, ela moveu seus quadris para baixo na intenção de que os lábios dele finalmente tocassem sua intimidade, mas Vlad recuou assim que percebeu sua estratégia, o que fez Katya gemer de frustração mais uma vez. — Se me quer aqui — ele sussurrou, tão próximo do ponto de prazer de Katya que, quando abriu a boca para falar, seus lábios tocaram levemente a umidade da irmã — vai ter que me pedir.

 

Ela sibilou e sem nem ter consciência do que estava prestes a dizer, verbalizou seu pedido. — Por favor, Vlad. — Sua voz estava trêmula e ela já nem sabia como tivera forças para falar alguma coisa.

 

— Peça com carinho — atiçou mais uma vez, erguendo as sobrancelhas e lançando um olhar cheio de luxúria para o rosto dela.

 

— Por favor, Vlad, _por favor_ — suplicou, deixando o desespero aparente em sua verbalização. — Por favor, eu preciso do seu toque, Vlad — implorou mais uma vez, sentindo-se tão impotente quanto uma criança. Não importava o quanto tentasse, ele sempre a teria em suas mãos.

 

— Bem melhor — Vladimir sorriu lascivamente e finalmente inclinou a cabeça na direção da feminilidade de Katya, capturando seu ponto de prazer com os dentes.

 

No mesmo instante, ela soltou um gemido sôfrego, que ecoou pelo quarto inteiro. Com certeza os estudantes que estivessem ali perto teriam ouvido aquilo. Vlad afagou demoradamente o clitóris de Katya com a língua e o suspiro longo que ela liberou o incentivou a colocar as mãos na parte posterior de suas coxas e apertar firmemente a carne macia e tenra, trazendo-a ainda mais perto de seu rosto. A irmã já tinha perdido o controle do volume de seus arquejos, completamente embriagada no prazer que Vladimir agora a proporcionava. O cheiro da mais nova era ainda mais concentrado em sua feminilidade e ele corria o risco de perder a sanidade com o odor impregnado em suas narinas.

 

O sabor agridoce de Katya tornou-se mais forte em seu paladar quando ele escorregou sua língua pelas paredes de seu sexo e a sensação calorosa fez Katya tombar a cabeça para trás. Ao perceber o gesto involuntário da irmã, Vlad afastou a boca de sua intimidade e subiu o corpo até ficar cara a cara com ela, segurando seu queixo violentamente e obrigando-a a fitá-lo. — Não desvie o olhar — ordenou, rosnando. — Quero que me assista te fazendo se contorcer de prazer a cada segundo. — Finalizou sua demanda, num tom de voz totalmente agressivo e brutal. A fúria agora corria em suas veias junto com o tesão como lava fervente, e ele voltou a sua atividade de antes.

 

Agora, permitiu-se ousar mais e tocou-a com a língua mais fundo, explorando cada centímetro da carne morna que se encontrava naquele local. O sabor de Katya voltou a prevalecer em sua boca, e ele não pôde evitar provocá-la mais um pouco. — Você é incrivelmente deliciosa — sussurrou contra a pele macia e buscando satisfazê-la ainda mais, penetrou sua cavidade com a língua, saboreando cada pedaço de carne que encontrara ali. Katya estava tão extasiada que se lhe perguntassem qual era o seu nome, não saberia responder. Envolveu suas pernas ao redor do pescoço de Vlad, puxando-o para mais perto para aumentar o contato e ele sorriu contra sua intimidade ao perceber o gesto. A mais nova começou a movimentar os quadris em direção aos lábios de Vlad em mais uma tentativa de maximizar o toque de seu músculo e ele mesmo já se encontrava ereto novamente só de ver a irmã completamente tomada pelo prazer que ele a dava. Revezava com sucções, beijos e lambidas e quanto mais ela mostrava que estava gostando, mais rápido ele se permitia ir. Katya sentia-se em chamas, completamente dominada por suas emoções no momento. Tentava manter os olhos abertos, mas era difícil mandar em seu próprio corpo numa situação daquelas.

 

No momento em que Vlad encarou-a com as órbitas brilhando de desejo, sentiu o êxtase tomar conta de seu corpo e um calor crescente se intensificou em seu baixo ventre, ramificando-se pelas pernas e tronco, até apoderar-se de sua anatomia por inteiro. Soltou uma última vocalização, mais alta e mais longa e seu corpo contorceu-se contra a boca de Vlad em correntes elétricas. A visão de Katya tendo um orgasmo foi o bastante para que ele se levantasse e se inclinasse na direção dela, levando os lábios até seu ouvido. — Agora, como você anda se comportando como uma irmã muito má, eu preciso te ensinar a ser uma boa garota — envolveu os seios dela um com cada mão e então pressionou-os com fúria. — Fique de quatro.

 

Os músculos de Katya doíam e ela mesma já sentia-se ofegante e cansada, entretanto, fez como Vlad lhe ordenara. Espalmou as mãos no colchão e flexionou os joelhos, posicionando-se exatamente do jeito que ele queria. Sabia que agora ele seria mais bruto do que antes e a ideia, ao invés de lhe assustar por completo, a deixava mais excitada. Vladimir fitou lascivamente as coxas bem torneadas da irmã e sentiu sua ereção pulsar. — Vou pegar o lubrificante na minha gaveta e enquanto isso, você espera aí quietinha. — Ele voltou a sussurrar no ouvido da mais nova e ela assentiu com a cabeça.

 

Vlad saiu da cama e foi em direção à cômoda procurar o objeto, demorando mais do que o normal de propósito. Katya não podia evitar imaginar o que ele faria com ela agora e os pensamentos voltaram a acender o calor no meio de suas pernas. — Vai logo, Vlad — suplicou, já sentindo-se sofrer pela tortura que aquela demora estava lhe infligindo.

 

— Que apressada — comentou, já de volta na cama com o pote de lubrificante em mãos. — Vou ter que te ensinar a ser paciente — deu mais um de seus sorrisos maliciosos e então abriu a tampa do recipiente e passou-o pelos seus próprios dedos, fazendo o mesmo com a cavidade de Katya em seguida. Posicionou-se atrás dela e sem qualquer aviso, introduziu dois dedos no local em questão.

 

O fôlego da mais nova se esvaiu quando sentiu os dedos de Vlad em sua área de prazer e ela imediatamente arquejou, novamente imersa no prazer que o irmão começava a lhe dar. Seus movimentos eram circulares e dessa vez, calmos, pois sabia que não podia ser muito bruto logo no começo ou acabaria machucando a morena. A sensação da carne de Katya se contraindo em volta de seus dedos era o suficiente para desejar que ele estivesse de verdade dentro dela e novamente tinha consciência de que não conseguiria provocá-la por muito tempo. Instantes depois, já aumentava gradativamente a velocidade de seus dedos e quanto mais rápido trabalhava, mais alto os gemidos de Katya se tornavam. Usou a mão livre para novamente estimular seu clitóris com o polegar e percebeu que um arrepio eriçou todo o corpo da irmã assim que ele a tocara ali. A morena sentia-se em ebulição, como se suas terminações nervosas pegassem fogo. — Vlad… — clamou o nome dele, quase sem forças para falar e precisou inspirar antes de continuar sua sentença. — Vlad, por favor…

 

— Por favor o quê? — perguntou calmamente, empurrando seus dedos mais fundo. Katya sibilou em resposta e respirou pesadamente.

 

— Por favor, eu… Eu preciso de você… — suplicou com a voz sôfrega, tremendo sob o toque dele.

 

— Precisa de mim quanto? — indagou mais uma vez, intensificando o toque no ponto de prazer da irmã e movimentando os dedos cada vez mais violentamente.

 

— Preciso… — Tentou começar a falar, mas acabou engasgando com a falta de fôlego e teve que retomar o ar. — Preciso muito, _muito_ …

 

Sorriu no exato momento em que ouviu a súplica da irmã e pegou o pote de lubrificante mais uma vez, espalhando o líquido por toda a extensão de seu membro e cobrindo com o líquido a entrada de Katya mais uma vez. Posicionou-se entre suas nádegas e sem quaisquer rodeios, penetrou-a numa estocada funda e violenta. Katya uivou instantaneamente e Vladimir segurou fortemente sua cintura, buscando intensificar a colisão de seus quadris. A sensação de ter a pele apertada de Katya ao redor de sua extensão fê-lo rosnar e perder qualquer noção que carregava em sua mente no momento. Nada mais importava, apenas ela. Não importava se ela era sua irmã, se era um pecado aos olhos dos outros; a amava e a desejava de corpo de alma, e não se arrependia de ter se tornado inteiramente dela.

 

Gradualmente, Vladimir aumentava o ritmo da penetração, o que deixava a irmã cada vez mais imersa em puro prazer. Sentia uma leve dor no lugar em que ele a tocava, entretanto, era uma dor _boa_. Qualquer incômodo momentâneo era encoberto pelo prazer ilimitado que Vlad estava lhe proporcionando. Começou a movimentar os quadris involuntariamente, buscando sentí-lo ao máximo que podia. Nunca seria o bastante; em relação a Vlad, Katya sempre iria querer mais. Mesmo que derretessem um dentro do outro, ainda seria sedenta por ele. O tesão vencia completamente seu lado racional e antes que pudesse perceber, sussurrava palavras desconexas e chamava o nome dele. Seus gemidos já tinham se tornado fora de controle e nem ao menos tentava contê-los.

 

Vlad alterou sutilmente o ângulo da penetração, o que fez a irmã morder o lábio. Os quadris dos dois se chocavam com intensidade e a cada vez que se encontravam, um arquejo rouco saía do fundo da garganta do mais velho. Uma camada de gotículas de suor encobria seu peitoral pela temperatura incandescente que tomava conta de seu corpo e então Vlad permitiu-se ousar mais e penetrá-la ainda mais fundo. Cada estocada desencadeava um espasmo dos músculos de Katya e um rosnado angustiado dos lábios de Vladimir. A mais nova começou a inconscientemente gemer o nome dele e a pronúncia de seu nome nos lábios dela o fazia quase enlouquecer. Se importava mais com o prazer de Katya do que com o seu próprio e saber que estava a satisfazendo era tudo o que precisava no momento.

 

O irmão fechou os olhos fortemente quando soube que seu ápice estava próximo e então deu uma última estocada, mais funda e bruta do que as outras, antes de jorrar ainda dentro dela. Katya chegou ao seu extremo quase ao mesmo tempo que ele, sentindo seus músculos se contraírem em resposta ao prazer pleno que sentia no momento e por alguns segundos, pensou que tinha visto estrelas. Um último arquejo — mais parecido com um grito — saiu de seus lábios e então ela tombou no colchão, sentindo-se completamente cansada, suada e ofegante. Permaneceu deitada na cama com a barriga para baixo, buscando recompôr o ar que lhe faltava. Vlad, igualmente saturado, posicionou-se ao lado dela. Seu coração agora dava solavancos e ele passou um de seus braços ao redor da cintura da irmã, trazendo-a para mais perto. Só então notou que tinha deixado hematomas demais em sua pele e tornou-se receoso de ter ferido-a.

 

— Te machuquei, _manchkin_? — Perguntou, aninhando o rosto dela a seu peito.

 

— Um pouco — Katya respondeu, ainda de olhos fechados e visivelmente sonolenta. — Mas foi uma dor boa. — Completou, sorrindo de canto.

 

A irmã abriu os olhos vagarosamente e assim que seu olhar encontrou-se com o de Vlad, os dois esboçaram um sorriso ainda maior. Katya abraçou o tronco do mais velho, encaixando seu rosto na curvatura do pescoço dele e desejando perder-se no calor de seus braços. — Eu te amo _tanto_ , Vlad — confessou, levando a mão até os cabelos negros dele e afagando-os carinhosamente.

 

— Eu também te amo, _manchkin_ — levou a mão até seu queixo, fazendo-a com que virasse o pescoço e olhasse diretamente para ele e então selou seus lábios num beijo calmo e apaixonado.

 

— Feliz aniversário — Katya sussurrou depois de partir o beijo, deixando um sorriso de canto estampar-se em sua face e então voltou a unir seus lábios.

 

Se eram pecadores, andariam o caminho até o inferno de mãos dadas.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thay eu ainda te amo  
> e amo rasputincest bjs


End file.
